english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Jill Talley
Jill Kenny (née Talley, born December 19, 1962) is an American actress and voice actress. She's married to voice actor Tom Kenny. She's known for voicing: Karen in SpongeBob SquarePants. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Adventure Time (2012-2014) - Hug Wolf (ep43), Maja, Additional Voices *American Dad! (2005-2017) - Additional Voices *Camp Lazlo! (2005) - Gretchen (ep17), Miss Mucus (ep17), Nina J. Neckerly (ep17) *Clifford's Puppy Days (2003-2006) - Bebe, Mrs. Sidarsky *Codename: Kids Next Door (2005) - Additional Voices *Disney Puppy Dog Pals (2017-2018) - Cupcake, Cow (ep20), Fan Dog (ep13), Jackie, Opera Singer, Worker #2 (ep31) *Duck Dodgers (2004-2005) - Edna Wheely (ep30), Mrs. Wiggums (ep18), Unice (ep18) *Green Eggs and Ham (2019) - Mother, School Valedictorian (ep7), Stockholder 3 (ep13) *I Am Weasel (????) - Additional Voices *Johnny Bravo (2001) - Girl (ep49), Lady Fish (ep49), Old Lady (ep50), Sassy (ep50) *Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2018) - Cheery Tomato (ep3) *Rocket Power (2000) - Club Member#1 (ep20), Young Woman (ep20) *Rocko's Modern Life (1995) - Nosey (ep35) *Skylanders: Academy (2016-2018) - Additional Voices *SpongeBob SquarePants (2012-2014) - Karen, Baby (ep186), Customer#3 (ep183), Female Fish#2 (ep186), Fish#49 (ep179), Grand Maul Granny (ep179), Women (ep184) *Stripperella (2003-2004) - Giselle, Margo Van Winkle, Alisha (ep3), Annoyed Woman (ep5), Clerk (ep3), Enorma Ray, Kather Lee Gifford (ep2), Model (ep1), Mother, Pushy Galore (ep4), Receptionist (ep1) *The Batman (2007) - Doctor (ep55), Socialite (ep55) *The Boondocks (2005-2014) - Sarah DuBois *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2004) - Jason (ep17), Jason's Mom (ep17) *The Loud House (2016-2018) - Mom, Employee (ep27), Griselda (ep39), Old Woman (ep19), Sample Lady (ep18), Siri-Like Voice (ep35), Teenage Girl Customer (ep53), Woman on Scanner (ep31), Workout Coach (ep19) *The Mighty B! (2008-2010) - Janeane (ep8), Rainbow *The Powerpuff Girls (2016) - Additional Voices *The Problem Solverz (2011) - Additional Voices *Tigtone (2019) - Horned Pegasus (ep2), Peasant 2 (ep2), Ugly Creature 2 (ep2) *TripTank (2014-2016) - Bride (ep1), Girl (ep1), Goddess on a Horse (ep16), Mom (ep1), Mom, News Reporter (ep2), Operator (ep21), Pierced Gypsy (ep16), Sharleen (ep4), Veronica (ep3), Woman (ep25), Yoshiko (ep1) *Wacky Races (2017) - I.Q., Louis XIV (ep10), PT Barnstorm *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2005) - Frida Flora (ep34) *WordGirl (2007) - Babysitter (ep1), Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Elf Bowling: The Movie (2007) - Mrs. Grizelda Claus, Veronica Kim *Here Comes Peter Cottontail the Movie (2005) - Little Girl's Mother, Mama Cottontail *The Animatrix (2003) - Mother, Additional Voices 'Movies' *Barnyard (2006) - Snotty Boy's Mother *Happily N'Ever After (2007) - Baby's Mother, Stepsister 2, Witch 2 *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) - Karen, Old Lady 'Movies - Dubbing' *Asterix and the Vikings (2006) - ADR Walla Group 'Shorts' *Love, Death & Robots (2019) - Kali (ep15) *Pillywags Mansion (2014) - Boy, Mom *Plastic Man in Puddle Trouble (2006) - Lady Granite 'TV Specials' *Rocko's Modern Life: Static Cling (2019) - Elephant Lady, Nosey, Rabbit Mama, Schlam-o-Girl, Teacher 'Web Animation' *Rock 'n' Roll Dad (2012) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *God Bless America (2011) - Additional Voices *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) - Harold's Wife, Ice Cream Cone#2, Karen Video Games 'Video Games' *Nickelodeon SpongeBob's Truth or Square (2009) - Karen, Additional Voices *Nickelodeon SpongeBob SquarePants: Lights, Camera, Pants! (2005) - Karen, Various Female *Nickelodeon SpongeBob SquarePants: Plankton's Robotic Revenge (2013) - Karen, Rainchild *Nickelodeon The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) - Karen 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits (2003) - Paulette *Final Fantasy X-2 (2003) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XII (2006) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Additional Voices *La Pucelle: Tactics (2004) - Culotte *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops (2006) - Female Soldier B Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (53) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (8) *Years active on this wiki: 1995-2019. Category:American Voice Actors